User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 34 (Sub)
Return to Episode 33 (Sub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 35 (Sub), 28 (Dub) Japanese title: “We’re All In! A Miraculous Fashion Show at the Cultural Festival!!” This episode concerns a cultural festival, a public event Japanese schools have in which they show off artistic achievements. Usually, each class does something different. Cultural festivals are nothing new to the Pretty Cure ''franchise; however, they would be new to American viewers, which is why Saban didn’t dub this episode. We start the episode with Reika announcing to her class that they will be doing a fashion show for the cultural festival. Everyone is excited except for one boy, who refuses to participate because fashion is apparently only for girls. As he goes home, Miyuki panics about what will happen to the fashion show. I don’t get why she’s worried. It’s only one person. The group will be fine without him; in fact, his lack of enthusiasm would likely drag the others down. We get the opening theme. Then, we cut to the Bad End Kingdom. Majorina has received a Black Nose, but she thinks a good plan is more important than a good nose. Looking in a book, she gets an idea. The scene ends with her flying to Earth, cackling all the way. We get the title card, which is followed by the girls walking home. They’re worried about the boy who quit (whose surname is Toyashima, by the way). Miyuki is upset because the cultural festival is only once a year and Toyashima is going to miss it. Determined to have everyone, Toyashima included, enjoy the festival, the girls plan to go to his house and ask why he doesn’t want to do the fashion show. He already stated his reason in class: he’s sexist. There’s no need to ask further. We cut to the next morning, where the class is meeting up to plan the fashion show. Yayoi, who is knowledgeable about fashion shows because her mother works in fashion, talks about all of the different roles required to put on a fashion show. Miyuki then suggests they make the theme of the fashion show picture books and have everyone dress up as their favorite picture book character. As the class divides into teams, Toyashima comes in. Miyuki greets him and asks him who he wants to dress up as. He brushes her off and exits the room, prompting Akane to get annoyed with him. Miyuki, however, chases after Toyashima and tries to persuade him that the fashion show will be fun. Then, his three friends appear. It’s revealed that the four of them were originally going to be in a band for the cultural festival. However, the band idea lost to the fashion show idea in the class vote. The other three boys are willing to settle for the fashion show, but Toyashima isn’t. Hey, it’s a better motivation than sexism! We cut to the girls eating lunch. Akane and Nao think Toyashima is being selfish. Reika suggests that the class all be in a band instead, but Yayoi says that isn’t going to work. The girls then decide to make Toyashima enjoy the fashion show. How? By inviting him to join… which they’ve already been doing. Not gonna work. We get a montage of the class working on the fashion show, as well as the girls trying numerous times to get Toyashima on board. It doesn’t work. Eventually, Nao gets fed up and starts scolding Toyashima for not doing anything to help his classmates. It actually seems to work a bit, until Miyuki and Akane chicken out and force Nao to be quiet. You guys are being ''way too nice to him. Even with their interference, though, Nao’s criticism seems to have sunken in. We then see everyone with their completed costumes. They’re all excited until Toyashima comes in. Miyuki asks him to join them one more time. Toyashima seems to secretly want to join, but due to his pride and his guilt, he refuses yet again. A classmate suggests they not pester him anymore. However, the main girls still want Toyashima not to be left out, so Miyuki decides to talk to him once more. We get the eyecatches, which show Princess Sunny and Princess March. Miyuki finds Toyashima playing his guitar. Not realizing Miyuki is there, Toyashima says to himself that he does want to have fun with everyone. Before Miyuki can react, Majorina interrupts, summons a Bad End, and turns Toyashima’s guitar into a Hyper Akanbe. The girls transform in the short cut, and Peace chooses paper. Pretty Cure charges the Akanbe, but it unleashes a horrible sound that disables them. Only Candy is immune to the sound attack, due to wrapping her hair around her head so she can’t hear. To save the girls, Candy uses the Banana Décor from last episode to summon a banana. Candy eats the banana and throws the peel under the Akanbe’s foot, causing it to trip and unplug itself from the speaker, removing its sound. With the Akanbe disabled, the girls use Royal Rainbow Burst, making for a rather weak fight overall. In summary, the Bad Energy Memory is up to eight clicks, the Royal Clock is up to three, and Pretty Cure receives the Angel Décor. A tired Majorina teleports away, and Happy congratulates Candy. Then, Happy gets an idea for how to get Toyashima into the fashion show. After de-transforming offscreen, Miyuki notes that Toyashima treasures his guitar. Toyashima replies that the guitar is the only thing he’s good at and apologizes for not accepting the fashion show. Miyuki tells Toyashima that there’s something that only he can do to make the fashion show a success. We cut to the day of the cultural festival, and we finally get to see the fashion show. The class decided to combine a band performance with the show, so Toyashima gets to play his guitar and be in the fashion show. Oddly, the vocals of the song they play are by the voice actresses of Pretty Cure and Candy. The song is called “Let's Laugh, Just Laugh And Laugh♪”. It’s okay, but it’s forgettable. To be honest, Heartcatch Pretty Cure! did this better. Episode 36 of that show also had a fashion show which became a concert at the last minute. Not only were the band characters more likable (as rather than complaining about the vote of the majority, their problem was stage fright), but the song, “HEART GOES ON”, is pure awesome and highly recommended. Overall: This episode was nice enough. It was fun seeing the characters get excited about the fashion show. However, the fight this episode was weak. On top of that, Toyashima, while not annoying, was not the best side character. He wasn’t the only one who would have rather done something else for the fashion show, but he was the only one who got all upset about it. I’d understand if it was a short-term thing (everyone is upset and rude from time to time), but he was angry about the fashion show for days. You think he’d get over it. Next time: Miyuki/Emily becomes a giant robot! Category:Blog posts